For Your Entertainment
by TicTacStory
Summary: "Its not that I love you, its just that I dont hate you either, and its not that I dont want to do you, its just that I cant do you, its not that im lonely,its just that im alone without you"  Series of songfics. MxM LxL BBxL MisaxLight NxM...
1. Untouched LxL

_**A/N-Right, I will keep this "short" "Lonley Hearts" are just little songfics, have nothing to do with eachother, soon enough I will start another fanfic called "Game Over" (about MattxMello) and another one where there are just a bunch of random scenes (Matt,Mello,Near,L,Light,Misa,The task force)You can suggest **__**PM me a song **__**and I will make put it in here, with your honours :) please do, and enjoy (even though this is idiotic)**_

_**Main Characters-L and Light**_

_**Song-The Veronicas-Untouched**_

_**Important notice-**__**Your reading, and thinking "who the heck are Aqua Blu and Midnight evening" they are just random characters who only appear in my other story "Consequence" (by the time you read this its probably not even uploaded yet, but please have patience)**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Death Note, or the song.**_

_**I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie**_

_**I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want**_

_**Don't stop**_

_**Give me give me give me what you got got**_

_His hands slipped further up his shirt, it felt soo good, yet soo wrong._

_**Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more**_

_**Don't even talk about the consequence**_

_**Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me**_

_L knew it perfectly fine, Light was Kira, Misa was the second Kira, and the Kira that now has that "power" is just a weak excuse to say "Im innocent, and even if you know that im Kira you can never ever prove it" but still, since that day, everytime their skin would touch, a eye contact would be made, or even every a sudden move... he couldnt care less if he was Kira or not, hands that killed,hands that touched him over his chest, lips that spread judgement,lips that would kiss him passionatly, nothing made sense anymore.._

_**And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think**_

_**Cause you're the only one who's on my mind**_

_**I'll never ever let you leave me**_

_**I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)**_

_Light didnt even care, didnt give a damn what the others tougth of the couple, didnt give a damn about those strange looks of Matsuda whenever they entered the office with their arms around eachother, he KNEW he wasnt Kira, he was going to put everything to everything to prove that to L, it hurt him alot to be suspected of being that weak excuse of "justice" by his lover, he wanted to stop time forever, his lips and Ryuzaki`s met roughly, Ryuzaki pinned him on the bed and took his shirt off, looking hotter than ever._

_**I feel so untouched**_

_**And I want you so much**_

_**That I just can't resist you**_

_**It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_Those days when Aqua Blu was there, L felt guilt. Even though he loved the girl, the only person who ever had faith in him,and thanks to her, he is who he is today, he still didnt feel the same way he feels about Light, a Love-Hate situation,he had to see him, had to observe those beautiful eyes ounce more, he had to acuse him being Kira , he wanted to kick the bastard again and again, he wanted to kiss those precious lips and after pass his toungue on other precious parts of Light, he gulped as he felt Light`s hand unzipping his historical trousers._

_**I feel so untouched right now**_

_**Need you so much **_

_**somehow**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**Been going crazy from the moment I met you**_

_They NEEDED eachother, thats the right way to put it, Light slipped his tongue in the detective`s mouth, Ryuzaki pulled away and turned Light around, now it was HIS turn to be on top ;) he bit on the teens neck like a vampire desperate for blood._

_**Untouched**_

_**And I need you so much**_

_It felt good, TOO good._

_**See you, breathe you, I want to be you**_

_**Alalalala alalalala**_

_**You can take take take take take time time**_

_**To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life**_

_**Give me give me give me all of you you got got got got**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_They went on their pace, gave everything they got and didnt hold back, two childish motherfuckers who hated loosing, they would do anything to win over eachother, L continued his little-vampire act as he was taking Light`s shirt off. He felt weird, but there was something in Lights embrace that made him feel stronger._

_**I'll see you through the loneliness of you ounce more more more**_

_**Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right**_

_**'Cause in the end it's only you and me**_

_**no one else is gonna be around**_

_**To answer all the questions left behind**_

_L was a lonely person, never had friends, no, thats a lie, his friends were dead. That the way to put it, and, in fact, you couldn`t call those weak excuse of a humans his "friends" the only people he felt hostile towards were Aqua Blue,Midnight Evening and Light both knew that all this was wrong, L was there to capture Kira, and there they were, passionatly making out like their lives depended on it, as if he wanted to win his trust soo he wouldnt kill me, as if it would be to save his own pretty ass, but why? why did he kill? all in the name of "justice" even though he himself is the worst (And sexyest) criminal in history? and HOW did he kill? could his powers pass on to people willingly? was Misa Amane also judging in the name of justice? did Shinigami exist? was Light just using him? Was Light even using Misa? all these questions left unaswered, and right now, there was no one to answer them either, now, it was just the two of them._

_**And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today**_

_**You've still got me to hold you up up**_

_**And I will never let you down (down)**_

_Even if I were Kira, and power would go back to me as soon as we catch the Third Kira, would I still be able to kill L? no, thats ridiculous, im NOT Kira, the chances of me being Kira are just as low as the chance of me killing L, I would never leave that motherfucker alone again, the idiot needed someone, and Light was that someone. He wasnt alone, not anymore._

_**I feel so untouched**_

_**And I want you so much**_

_**That I just can't resist you**_

_His hands were making zig-zag moves around Lights perfect chest, every touch was passion on its peik,Light,his bestfriend,his lover._

_**It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**I feel so untouched right now**_

_**Need you so much somehow**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**Been going crazy from the moment I met you**_

_All those punches and kicks, all those fights they have been in, all those plant pots they broke, all those tables that fell and all those cups that drowned on others, hate, love just a earshot away from difference. _

_**Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched**_

_**Alalalala alalalala**_

_**Untouched**_

_**Alalalala alalalala**_

_L started blushing (completly out of character) at the second he recalled the night when they were drunk, no really, four bottles of vodka between the 17 year old and the detective, he also remembered the way he would pin him up on the floor and kiss him, for the first time, his senses were numb he hardly felt anything with it, him himself would never randomly kiss a guy on the lips (or any other bodypart to be honest) but now, just a few months later, every touch is a passionate firework mixed with something that felt like...guilt?_

_**I feel so untouched**_

_**And I want you so much**_

_**That I just can't resist you**_

_**It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**I feel so untouched right now**_

_Light could resist Ryuzaki, the damned bastard was the only person he could actually be 100% honest too, Misa came close, but then again, who cared about Misa? She certainly didnt have a problem when L just "accidently" stuck his toungue down his troath, exacly what Ryuzaki was doing right saying._

_**Need you so much somehow,**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**Been going crazy from the moment I met you**_

_L needed Light, that was clear. And even though it was soo wrong, why did it feel soo right?_

_Could a detective and a suspect, scrap that._

_A detective with the excellence of L and mass murderer Kira ever be together?_

_**I feel so untouched**_

_**And I want you so much**_

_**That I just can't resist you**_

_**It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**I feel so untouched right now**_

_**Need you so much somehow**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**Been going crazy from the moment I met you.**_

_**A/N-Well that was stupid and fast work, sorry, did this in Maths class, (Am too weird for other people, soo mostly I end up writing and people looking at me with "o.o" and "o.O" and "O.o" and "O.O" faces, I remind you, if you want a specific song for my songfics, please send me a PM and tell me the name of the song, and the couple or individual from either-Winx Club,Death Note,Black Butler,Ouran Highschool Host Club,Angel Beats,Vampire Knight, Loveless or Joujou Romantica.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING xD**_


	2. How Soon Is Now?

_**A/N Jeez I love this song, way depressing and everything but still, particulary the T.A.T.U cover, I was blasting this around the house and my mom went all "SHUT THE HELL UP" lol. Anyhow, Another songfic of le me. Death Note, Of course.**_

_**Song-The Smiths-How Soon Is Now ?AND T.A.T.U How soon is now?**_

_**Main Characters- Matt **_

_**Secondary Characters-Mello**_

_**Important Note-H**__**ave A song you want me to turn in a songfic? be my guest, PM me or something, it can of any of the following anime:Death note,black butler,winx club,Ouran HSHC,Vampire Knight,School Days,Clannad,Angel Beats!,Jun Jou Romantica,Gakuen Heaven,Bakuman,loveless and Hellsing.**_

_**I am the son**_

_**and the heir**_

_**of a shyness that is criminally vulgar**_

_Chessnut red hair, beyond that hair, a mind, a memory, no, memorIES memories that would drive any normal person crazy, but Matt wasnt normal, but he wasnt very sane either._

_**I am the son and heir**_

_**of nothing in particular**_

_Dark brown eyes, eyes that witnessed death, eyes that saw everything, sometimes Matt himself wondered if his eyes didnt belong to someone else, someone who was playing with him, contradicting eyes, eyes that saw his very own sister`s corpse slowly rotting on the floor, wrists cut off, her naked chest, her innocent face, a eye crushed under the man`s feet, a bloody pool she was swimming in, her soul put to rest, no, it wasnt put to rest, Matt failed on his little sister, as a 13 year old boy, seeing his 6 year old sister`s corpse beneath the feet of a man he didnt know...Eyes that cried._

_**You shut your mouth**_

_**how can you say**_

_**I go about things the wrong way**_

_His mouth, his once virgin lips, his lips roughly kissing any girl he could lay his hands on, his twisted mind, his deadly eyes, his abused lips. Who cared anyway? Matt was just a badass gamer and smoker, a guy who got his own sister killed, and Matt... in a attempt to save his own mother, with Mello`s gun called "Lady Midnight" the blonde witnessed it all, he witnessed everything, the death of Matt`s sister, the death of Matt`s mother, Matt`s mother who got killed by his own "Lady Midnight" and , witnessed Matt`s own death_

_**I am human and I need to be loved**_

_**just like everybody else does.**_

_Was that all Matt was? a pathetic boy who imensly failed in protecting the women of his family? a family that didnt even care about him? a family that got killed by his father? was that Matt? his hands picking up the gun, his hands...killing, Matt had thought alot about what would`ve happened if he didnt meet Mello, maybe his sister would still be alive, screw that, maybe his whole family would still be alive, may be Matt would`ve been alive, maybe he would`ve gotten a normal job a fine girlfriend and maybe evena family of his own. Wrong. Matt only ever wanted love, and Mello gave him that feeling, the feeling of being loved, the feeling of being wanted, real, fake, who cared? it was all just one step of difference anyway._

_**I am the son**_

_**and the heir**_

_**of a shyness that is criminally vulgar**_

_Ironic really, the same person who killed his sister, the same person who he tried to very same wicked man, the father of he who actually cared about him, how the hell were they related at all? Mello and He Who Killed His Sister, also known as his steph-father, and Mello`s full father, his name...what was it? Mihael that was it._

_**I am the son and the heir**_

_**of nothing in particular**_

_**You shut your mouth**_

_**how can you say**_

_**I go about things the wrong way**_

_Isnt he just failing on his sister and mother AGAIN? wasnt once enough? did Matt really have to toture them again by fighting side by side with Mello, who shared the same name of the deluded crack-head of a steph-father Matt had? screw that, same name,same blood,same looks, contradiction, the hate he felt towards that weak excuse of man, the love he felt towards his son._

_**I am human and I need to be loved**_

_**just like everybody else does**_

_His reckless thougths, he unintrested appearence, however, appereance that atracted moer than one girls in his life, women that betrayed him, women that hurt him, women...soonly, his enemy?_

_**There's a club if you'd like to go**_

_**you could meet somebody who really loves you**_

_**so you go, and you stand on your own**_

_Getting hit and kicked by his alcoholic mother, getting pushed around and abused by Mello`s father, those hits he picked up when he helped his sister, he not only got his punishment, but his sister`s aswell, because thats just how Matt is, he would do anything for those he loved, unfortunatly, no one loved him back, always standing on his own, waiting for someone to acompan him on the way to hell, kick some ass, play a videogame and finally some heavy release of frustration, and the blonde ought to do just that._

_**and you leave on your own**_

_**and you go home, and you cry**_

_**and you want to die**_

_Always looking around for that person, always loosing, soonly he lost himself in games, games where he could control what happened, a easy battle with no personal feelings himself in his cigarettes, releasing stress, because, no matter what would happen, he will never cry, for how many times had he caught himself thinking that he would be better of dead? but he couldnt do that to Mello, either he loved him or not, Mello would loose that was is still left of his mind if Matt would give up like then again, wasnt he just putting his family trough a pain that they didnt deserve? all the abuse and the throwing him in the garage aside?_

_**When you say it's gonna happen "now"**_

_**well, when exactly do you mean?**_

_**see I've already waited too long**_

_Matt had waited long enough, and he found it, Mello, Mihael Keehl, contradicting or not, either he liked swallowing Mello`s saliva or not,whether all those kicks to save his sister were worth it, it doesnt matter, Matt is Matt, the badass, the gamer, the lonely soul._

_**and all my hope is gone**_

_**You shut your mouth**_

_**how can you say**_

_**I go about things the wrong way**_

_**I am human and I need to be loved**_

_**just like everybody else does.**_

_**A/N Well wasnt that dramatic.**_

_**It was pretty much a a little to Matt`s past, atleast, his past how I see it.**_

_**I guess you could also call it a preview to my other story on Matt called "He Who Pulled The Trigger" its not uploaded yet,though.**_

_**Anywho thanks for reading and please review :·3**_


	3. Heavily Broken

_**A/N Soo I heared this song at my friends house, and the first thing popping up mi mind was :L Lawliet, I mean HELLO? "Theres nothing I can do" and "You dont even care" if Death Note was a Yaoi, I can fully see Light using L to get his way, and L actually falling over the teen and that gets him killed. Also WHY THE HECK AM I SOO DRAMATIC.**_

_**Oh well.**_

_**Everyday I sit here waiting  
>Everyday just seems so long<br>And now I've had enough of all the hating**_

_L didnt want to be a detective, not anymore, why must he be? chained to rules, chained to his past, chained to Light,Kira,the person he loves. _

_**Do we even care, it's so unfair  
>Any day it'll all be over<strong>_

_The desire he felt to the teen, yet he loathed him to death, the damned infantile child, yet... those kisses, was Light just playing a game with him? or did he really love him? do you even stick your tongue down the troath of someone you dont like? L had lost, one day, Kira...Kira will kill him, Light will kill him, he will return his memories and loose everything,every feeling, his lust for power could L have fallen soo low to develop feelings for a suspect, scrap that, for the murderer?_

_**Everyday there's nothing new  
>And now I just try to find some hope<br>To try and hold onto  
>But it starts again<br>It'll never end**_

_Could it be possible that Light would be just that much more human when he returns his memories and give up on Kira? could his devotion for L be that high? could this actually happen or was it just wishfull thinking from L`s part, something to hope on, his mind and his heart were already lost, all this was now just a plain gamble.__****_

_**I'm heavily broken  
>And I don't know what to do<strong>_

_L always had a strategy planned, a plan B for anything, making his moves thougth and tactfully, a gifted motherfucker. But even L couldnt even find a solution to this, his feelings or his job what was more important? his feelings, quite obviously, but isnt that what Kira wants L to think? confusion,contradiction._

_**Can't you see that I'm choking  
>And I can't even move<br>When there's nothing left to say  
>What can you do<br>I'm heavily broken  
>And there's nothing I can do<br>**_

_L would go soo far to fall on his knees and beg Light to change his mind, choking in his own words, struggling over his pride, the feeling he had for Light, surpased all that._

_**Almost giving up on trying  
>Almost heading for a fall<strong>_

_L was shure his destiny was sealed, crushed under his enemies and lovers feet, crushed,defeated,used, a mystery L couldnt solve, a mystery about himself, the painfull truth that was obvious to everyone but himself._

_**And now my mind is screaming out  
>I've gotta keep on fighting<br>But then again  
>It doesn't end<br>**_

_No, no way in hell was L going to give up on some guy who calls himself "god" how could he? he couldnt fall for Kira, but he would surely trip over Light, all this, a endless fight against himself, more likely, a fight Light against Kira, Kira against Light, two different people, the messed up one, and the better one, it was all up to Light, nothing L could do._

_**I'm heavily broken  
>And I don't know what to do<strong>_

_Nothing L could do... those words echoing in his head, a phrase on constant repeat, a phrase that drove him nuts, he wanted to help Light, defeat Kira, but he couldnt, he didnt know HOW to._

_**Can't you see that I'm choking  
>And I can't even move<br>When there's nothing left to say  
>What can you do?<br>I'm heavily broken  
>And there's nothing I can do<br>And there's nothing I can do  
><strong>_

_What was WRONG with L? before he met the actual Kira, didnt he promise Mello to bring him his head? bring Kira to justice? kill him himself if needed? how could all that change in barely a month? L felt defeated. Light was defeated, Mello was defeated, Matt was defeated, it was all up to Near and Kira, not Near and Light._

_**Feels like I'm drowning  
>I'm screaming for air<br>(Screaming for air)  
>Louder I'm crying<br>And you don't even care  
><strong>_

_The feeling made him sick, the feeling that he felt something else but hate and loathe towards the mass murderer, wanting to cry, L was a emotional wreck, his past hauting him, his presence being a intimidation to anyone, and his dark and cold future, Alone but what else was new? _

_**I'm heavily broken  
>And I don't know what to do<br>Can't you see that I'm choking  
>And I can't even move<strong>_

_There was nothing he could do, he could just wait, wait for his death, his time to pay for his mistake, the best mistake he ever made, falling for Light Yagami._

_**(What can I do)  
>When there's nothing left to say<br>What can you do  
>I'm heavily broken<br>I'm heavily broken  
>And I don't know what to do<br>Can't you see that I'm choking  
>And I can't even move<br>When there's nothing left to say  
>What can you do?<strong>_

_**A/N Made this in 30 freaking minutes,please review :3 and thanks for reading :3**_


	4. Crazy

_**A/N Here I bring you ANOTHER songfic of mine, my favourite yaoi pairing:LightxL I heard this song as a innocent 6 year old and now, several years later, when I hear this song, first thing coming up in my mind:L FREAKING LAWLIET. I mean Hello, the guy is completely loco, for that matter, now one in Death Note is actually sane, and I love my L that way *_***_

_**I remember when, I remember**_

_**I remember when I lost my mind**_

_**There was something so pleasant about that place**_

_**Even your emotions have an echo in so much space**_

_Who were they trying to fool? no, really. A detective and a mass murderer? love? dont make me laugh. Yet...what was it about that damned teen that atracted the detective? shure, his looks were blessed and OKAY he is a amazing kisser and everything but that teen talked alot, and I mean ALOT. Bla bla this bla bla bla L lost his mind, maybe the sugar wasnt soo good for the brain as he implies, or maybe he was just , that must be it._

_**And when you're out there without care**_

_**Yeah, I was out of touch**_

_**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough**_

_**I just knew too much**_

_Light Yagami, Kira.L Lawliet,Ryuzaki,Eraldo Coil...must I go on? L knew to much, WAY to much... wishing that he wouldnt be a detective, wishing he wouldnt be such a warrior for justice, just wanting to leave it all behind, be numb._

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Possibly**_

_And as cheesy as it sounds, could the teen fall for L? I think not. I mean, hello. L doesnt sleep, that is just not something L does, and that could totally benefit the sexual tension in their tension, not sleeping, I mean. And wouldnt L be considered a pervert? gasp, maybe Misa was right, maybe L really IS a pervert, Light Yagami is just 17 years old damnit, and how old was L? oh yes. 25._

_**And I hope that you are**_

_**Having the time of your life**_

_**But think twice**_

_**That's my only advice**_

_Jealous of Matt and Mello? for real. THEY can go out to clubs, not that Matt ever really goes out, but you know, if he did. THEY can make-out without any further contradicting thoughts THEY can shove their toungues down eachothers troaths without fearing that you might be killed by some pshyco mass murderer, but god knows, maybe some Shinigami named bob will drop his Death Note and Mello will pick it up and be the god of the new world, after killing Near, that is. Hey, it could happen._

_**Come on now, who do you**_

_**Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?**_

_**Ha ha ha, bless your soul**_

_**You really think you're in control?**_

_A strategy, a puzzle, a was it, all it was, and in a game or a puzzle feelings shouldnt be involved, L probably knew that best, and thats how he showed his succesors, succesors. Matt,Mello and Near, those three have to do it on their own when L dies, he lost the game, and he knew it, what a fool, a lovesick fool. Or maybe...maybe he did win? Kira lost, thats for sucker, weak excuse of a person, damned idiot, what a riot, in the end, I guess L really did win, no, L didnt win, L,Mello,Matt and Near won, together._

_**Well, I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**Just like me**_

_Light must`ve been pretty crazy himself, you know, apart from the whole crazy-mass-murderer thing, I dont think many sane people go around shoving their tongue down someone`s troath, if that someone happens to suspect you of being Kira, that is. Its crazy how much they were like eachother, strong sense of justice, a capabilty of lying that`s nearly admireable, not to scared of using someone and, putting their own sanity and life on the line for what they think is right._

_**My heroes had the heart**_

_**To lose their lives out on a limb**_

_**And all I remember**_

_**Is thinking, I want to be like them**_

_Contradiction.L had always wanted to be justice, I guess he was justice, reducing the criminality rate worldwide, being admired by many people, staking his life many times, and OKAY, maybe he didnt care about the case if it didnt have atleast 10 victims OR 10 million dollars, (BB murder case aside) but you get me._

_**Ever since I was little**_

_**Ever since I was little**_

_**It looked like fun**_

_**And it's no coincidence I've come**_

_**And I can die when I'm done**_

_And maybe it wasnt soo bad, falling for the teen, the world owes him, they owe him his own sanity, soo feeling love, and feeling loved, isnt that just what he deserves? at the very least? no point thinking about that now, Near can finish the case, Near can do it thougthfully and tactfully, putting every peice in its place till the puzzle is finished, and Mello can be his pawn, a pawn that eventually gave Near the final peice to his puzzle, a peice of puzzle that Mello coudlnt give Near without Matt`s help, the clues none of them could have if L didnt give them the peices, in the end, does it really matter who solved it?_

_**But maybe I'm crazy**_

_**Maybe you're crazy**_

_**Maybe we're crazy**_

_**Probably**_

_**A/N OKAY. This turned WAY different than I thought it would be, and my writing style is different here from my other stories, some of this confuses me and its quite repetitive, but yeah, all for your entertainment. ANYWHO I feel like I just got drugged or something, you know that numb feeling? oh well, reviews make me happy, so please review.**_


End file.
